tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Blake as "Scarlett" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
13:01 PrinceBlake 44edaca8@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.237.172.168 has joined #crawling 13:01 <@Kgman04> Hi, Prince Blake. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 13:02 I will be auditioning for Scarlett and Topher! ^_^ 13:02 <@Kgman04> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we'll start alphabetically with Scarlett, and then you can audition for Topher right after. 13:02 <@Kgman04> First, please provide a link to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. 13:02 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Prince_Blake/Audition_Tapes 13:02 <@Kgman04> Okay! Next, I'm going to ask you three questions which will help me understand you and your character better. 13:03 <@Kgman04> These are for Scarlett. Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 13:03 Well, like the blog said, I'm going to remove her antagonistic qualities and make her extremely competitive. She'll do anything to win. Perhaps a sort of anti-hero role. 13:04 <@Kgman04> Got it. Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 13:04 No, I do not. 13:04 <@Kgman04> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 13:05 Nope. 13:05 <@Kgman04> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Scarlett and your partner for this scene is Geoff. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 13:05 PrinceBlake has changed nick to Scarlett| 13:05 Geoff13 ae07a81b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.7.168.27 has joined #crawling 13:05 Yo, Scar! 13:05 How's it hanging? 13:06 I am currently inspecting this mysterious meat. 13:06 Do you have any idea what kind it might be? 13:06 Oh, what? 13:06 You mean Chef's slop? 13:06 Dude. 13:06 You're not supposed to inspect it! 13:06 * Geoff13 grabs the food from the table and scarfs it down. 13:06 *with his mouth full* You're supposed to eat it! See? 13:07 This appears to be extremely unsanitary, and I'm not quite sure if this meets regulations. 13:07 I'd rather not. 13:07 Unsanitary? 13:07 We're on Camp Wawanakwa, brah! 13:07 Nothing's sanitary around here. 13:07 Just look at Zeke. 13:08 You do make a fair point. 13:08 However, Ezekiel is...less intelligent than most of us, so I do not expect him to follow the same habits that we do. 13:08 You gotta just learn to let loose. Chill a bit. 13:08 I mean, who cares if the meat doesn't meet regul-- 13:08 * Geoff13 hears his stomach growl. 13:09 OH. D: 13:09 Crap, that might not have gone in the wrong way... 13:09 I was right. 13:09 Am I gonna be okay?! 13:09 The food here causes indigestion. 13:09 You should be fine. 13:10 Perhaps a few...tummy troubles, but otherwise, you will not perish. 13:10 * Geoff13 throws up and runs out of the mess hall screaming. 13:10 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. 13:10 <@Kgman04> Your second character is Topher. We'll redo the audition process with him now. Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions